


英智生日賀文

by su_210



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/su_210/pseuds/su_210
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 1





	英智生日賀文

‧₊⋆ ୨୧. . . 英智生日賀文 . . .୨୧ ⋆.*

**ooc注意**

**文筆尷尬**

**參考了link的劇情**

·

·

·

\---

徬晚，昏暗的夜空中飄著潔白的雪花，揚揚落下。窗外，高樓林立，無數的彩燈閃爍著光芒編織成漫天星辰。與明亮刺眼的外界不同，房間裏漆黑一片。

「快要十二點呢...」少年捲縮在床角，雙手抱膝，抿著乾裂的嘴唇，側頭望向窗戶，一言不語。

十二時的鐘聲緩緩響起，少年勉強撐起眼皮，緊盯著閉上門框。蒼白的臉龐染上一絲緋紅，天藍色的瞳眸清澈晶瑩，少年本如汪洋般平靜的眼眸，泛起絲絲漣漪，纖细瘦長的手指緊攥著棉被，微弱的呼吸不禁變得急促。然而嚴冬令少年的身體變得虛弱，少年慢慢吞咽著桌上苦澀的藥片，把一片片藥片含在嘴裡化開，試圖強逼自己打起精神。可惜，未幾，少年終究敵不過藥物附帶的睡意，闔沉重的眼皮，倒臥在柔軟的床被上。

-

清晨，淡白天光從窗戶照射進來，佔據著房內每個角落。「咿呀——」一道聲響打破寂靜的早晨，「這次會是什麼驚喜呢 ，涉♪」少年的嘴角露出一絲微笑，滿懷期待靜等著來者高昂的聲線。只見門欄緩緩打開，探頭進來的卻是那熟悉的粉色腦袋。

「英智大人～」男孩蹦跳著撲向坐在床上的英智緊緊抱著，「生日快樂，英智大人...♪」

「少爺，你這樣抱住英智大人的話，會讓英智大人窒息的」藍髮少年從後緩步而來「生日快樂，英智大人」

英智愣了下，沒有迎來那朝思暮想之人，清澈的眸子閃過一絲失落，又迅速回過神，摸了摸男孩的腦袋，寵溺地笑道「謝謝你們，桃李，弓弦♪ 涉呢？沒有跟你們一起來嗎？」即便早已知道涉忙於戲劇表演和偶像事業之中，難以抽身。但少年仍心懷期望，希望他只是藏在某個角落等待時機出場。

「長毛...他說不定在準備驚喜在英智大人吧？那傢夥才不會把這重要日子忘記吧...」桃李沉默了一會，再從身後遞上由典雅的金色緞带包裝而成的禮物「英智大人...其實我比任何人想成為第一個送上祝福，但是又覺得深夜會打擾英智大人...從今以後我想每年也為英智大人慶祝生日！祝你生日快樂，英智大人♪」

「得到可愛的桃李生日祝福，我變得更精神呢」英智露出如陽光般溫暖的笑容，溫柔地看著眼前天真活潑的男孩。

此時，本緊閉著的窗戶奇跡般從外面打開，十餘隻潔白的鴿子從外扇動著翅膀，宛如盛開的百合花。其中一隻腿上被綁上卷軸，平穩地飛向英智的肩膀。

看到滿屋的白鴿，桃李不禁嘴角抽搐「就猜到長毛不知躲在哪處...」

「果然還是日日樹大人一如既往的風格呢」

英智默默打開用紅繩綁住的卷軸，看到上面的留言，唇畔不由勾起一個弧度。 ”我的皇帝陛下，請到天臺欣賞由你的日日樹涉所演出的表演吧☆” 「桃李、弓弦，看來愉快的談話時間要被逼終結了，謝謝你們為我慶祝♪」

-

待二人離開後，英智迎著輕快的腳步走上天臺，然而天臺上卻空無一人。「不知涉會從哪裡出來呢」這樣想著，便隨意在天臺遊蕩。

只見這時，鮮豔的玫瑰花瓣從天飄落，彩色的熱氣球徐徐向上升，披著銀藍色長髮的男子從熱氣球翻滾下來「Amazing☆今日也讓小丑為皇帝陛下唱起愛的歌曲吧，是你的日日樹涉！」

涉慢步走向英智，握住他指節分明的手，彎腰輕吻對方的手背。「你的小丑為你前來送上禮物了☆」語畢，數十隻純白的鴿子勾著禮盒送上英智面前。

英智鬆開綁在禮盒上的蝴蝶結，看到禮品後，不禁啞然失笑「涉，你真是...」拿起盒中的假面，為自己帶上「怎麼樣？跟平日帶假面的涉相似嗎♪」

「果然十分適合你呢，我的皇帝」涉整理英智散落的髮絲，暖和的目光看著眼前染上一抹紅暈的臉頰，不由輕笑一聲。指腹劃過英智微涼的雙唇，呼吸逐變得灼熱，溫熱的唇瓣輕輕覆上那柔軟的粉唇。

「お誕生日おめでとう，僕の愛した皇帝陛下」

「ありがとう，僕が愛し憧れた日々樹渉」

END.

\---


End file.
